The Harry Potter Experiment
by SothernVanmPhrye
Summary: Summer changes everything, but can everyone handle the new changes? M just in case.


Summer break had always been hard for Harry, but this summer seemed harder. After Sirius died, no one really knew how to talk to him, the few letters he got from Ron and Hermione were shallow and short. Neither one knew what to say, so they didn't say much often. His aunt and uncle had taken to avoiding him as much as possible, and who would blame them? There seemed to be something darker to Harry now, something brewing right below the surface, it caused most people to shy away from the dark haired teen.

In an attempt to rid his mind of unwanted thoughts, Harry had taken to riding the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and walking around the Wizarding street, looking at different shops and spending a lot of time in the Twins' new store, which had to have been the brightest, most cheerful place in the whole street. But bright and cheerful wasn't exactly what Harry needed.

During one week he spent his time looking for a few new articles of clothing from which he could form a disguise and traverse the darker street of Knockturn Ally without being recognized. His plan worked wonderfully, once he was able to ditch his guard, which he did every time he came to the Wizarding street. Two weeks went by without any problems for him as he traveled more and more on the darker side of the Wizarding World. As his birthday came nearer, Harry became reckless. He would not take as many persuasions when ditching his guard and he became sloppy with hiding his identity. This cost him dearly the day before his birthday.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It cannot be! Dumbledore's Golden Boy walking around the darken allies of Knockturn Ally? Say it is not so!" Came the dramatic drawl of a familiar voice behind Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed softly, but Draco Malfoy, whom was indeed standing behind him, heard it anyways.

"Now Potter, Golden Boys shouldn't have filthy mouths. That's not very proper." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Draco, Harry noticed, had gone through a growth spurt in the month since leaving school. Harry, who stood at a modest five foot ten inches, could tell that Draco's form, which had always been just an inch taller than his own, now stood at least three inches above Harry's.

"And snakes shouldn't mess with lions." Harry counted back, turning to face the taller male. Harry noticed that they were standing quiet close, their noses nearly touching as Draco had bent over in order to hiss into Harry's ear.

"Is that a threat Potter?"

"Why? You scared?"

"You wish." Draco sneered back, reiterating Harry's own words from their second year. Harry barked out a laugh, it sounded cold and distant even to Draco's ears.

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry scoffed and turned to leave, but Draco was having none of that.

"Where do you think you are doing Potter?"

"Away from you, Malfoy, not that it's any of your concern."

"Like hell." Draco sneered, grabbing hold of Harry's upper arm and jerking the smaller boy back to him. Within a moment Harry had the other teen pressed up against the wall of a nearby ally, shadow concealed them from the outside world as their eyes bored into one another.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Malfoy." Harry hissed, nearly slipping into Parseltoung in his anger.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" Malfoy hissed back, but without the snake-like quality that Harry's voice had taken. Just as fast as Harry had been, Draco had Harry's front press against the opposite wall of the ally with his front pressed tightly to Harry's back.

For months their fights had taken a more sexual turn, when they were alone one of them was usually pressed up against a wall with the other pressed firmly to their back. Malfoy had gone as far once as to lick the outer curve of Harry's ear before disappearing from the hallway they were in. This felt much the same to Harry as he felt Draco's hard body move slightly against his back.

"Malfoy, releassssse me!" Harry hissed, his voice taking one the snake like quality once more. Harry stiffened has he felt Malfoy's manhood harden against his rear.

"Say it again." Malfoy nearly moaned into Harry's ear.

"Say what?"

"Anything…hiss at me." This time it came out a true moan. Harry complied, hissing out a short sentence, causing Draco to harden more and move slightly against him.

"Fuck." Draco cursed. "What did you say?"

"You're a bastard." Harry half laughed, half moaned out, Draco had not ceased his movements against Harry's rear. With Harry's confession of what he had said, Draco flipped Harry around so that they were face to face. Draco smirked as their cloth-covered lengths were forced together.

"Potter, you're enjoying this." Draco hiss once more, leaning into Harry, moving his lower body against Harry's. Harry bit back a moan, as Draco latched onto Harry's earlobe, sucking at it gently.

"Apparently ssssso are you." Harry hissed, and moved his hips to meat Draco's.

"Shit!" Draco cursed softly against Harry's neck. He lifted his head to look Harry in the eye, about to say something but Harry had had enough. He had had enough of the teasing, of the small sexual comments and innuendos that seemed the fly below everyone else's radar, and he was tired of hearing Draco's smirk every time he talked. So, he did the one thing he could think of to shut the blond teen up, he kissed him, shocking the hell out of Draco. Draco tensed up under Harry's assault but after a second or two, he gave into the kiss, bringing his hand which wasn't holding both of Harry's above his head, to gently cup Harry's cheek as they continued to kiss.

The boys were lost in the sweet, anger-free kiss, and slowly relaxed into one another. Draco's hand freed Harry's and it landed lightly on the other boy's waist, holding him to Draco. One of Harry's now free hands tangled in Draco's gel-free hair while the other one slid down the column of Draco's neck and rested on his chest, lightly fisting Draco's white shirt to ensure that he didn't leave his current position.

When the need for air became pressing their mouths parted but they stayed pressed against each other, Draco's forehead resting against Harry's.

"Fuck." Draco said again. "That was…"

"I know." Harry answered. Neither boy knew what to say, only that they both knew that the other didn't want to end their physical connection and both wanted more, so much more.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning more into Draco's strong embrace, and hissed out something under his breath.

Draco groaned again. "What did you say?"

Harry laughed a little. "Nothing of importance."

Draco pulled Harry's hips straight into his own and his grip tightened slightly. "None of that, Seeker. What did you say?"

"Haha, Seeker?"

"Don't change topics." Draco said, nipping at Harry's neck. "What did you say."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes once more as to not look into Draco's piercing blue ones. "I said, if I had know that's what it would be like I would done that months ago."

"Really Seeker? Would you have? What about your golden reputation, and your little golden friends?" Draco's tone had become hard, so had his hands. One hand fisted Harry's hair tightly while the other one wrapped around Harry's waist pulling him into more contact with Draco's larger frame.

"Fuck them. I want to live my own life." Harry said, opening his eyes again and meeting Draco's piecing gaze.

"Really now? And would leading your own life include being gay?"

"Yesssss." Harry hissed out, making Draco groan once more.

"Who would have thought that the Golden Boy would be a fag and be interested in the son of a known Death Eater." Harry stiffened and the term _fag_, and tried to pull away from Draco's grasp.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, slight annoyed and hurt that Harry was trying to leave him.

"If you're going to be a dick I'm not gonna sick around for it." Harry said in a cold tone.

"Harry," Draco whispered his name for the first time, making Harry stop his escape movements. "I wasn't trying to be a dick."

"Then what were you trying to do?" Harry's voice was still cold as ice.

"I was trying to tell you that this fag," Draco said referring to himself. "Is interested in Dumbledore's Golden Boy."

"What?" Harry said, dumbfounded.

Draco laughed softly at the confused look on Harry's face. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"I thought…thought…that it was all in my head."

"No Seeker, it's not." Draco said softly, pulling Harry into another searing kiss.

Harry lost track of time as he stood in the darkened ally with his supposed enemy. Kissing Draco was not what Harry had expected; most of the time his touches were light, his fingers playing with his hair or his other hand teasing the hem of his shirt, but when Harry made any movement that seemed to be pulling away Draco got demanding. His hand tightened to keep the smaller boy where he had him, his kisses became harsher, not wanting to be parted just yet. Harry would relax into Draco's hold, soothing the other teen with gentle fingers in his hair or running down his back, teases the relaxed Draco back.

When they finally did part Draco happened to took down the other boy's body and discovered what he was concealing under the outer robes.

"No. Oh no, no, no, no." Draco said shaking his head and looking at the rags that Harry called his summer time clothes.

"What?" Harry asked, worried that Draco's brain had just caught up with his body's actions and that Draco was now going leave.

"Your…are they even allowed to be called clothes?" Draco sneered, one of his hands picking at the enormous t-shirt Harry had thrown on this morning.

"Wha-what? You're upset about what I'm _wearing_" Harry asked dumbfounded once more.

"Yes." Draco said simply, a sneer still in place on his face as he discovered how large Harry's were jeans where on him. Harry just started to laugh, leaning against the wall Draco had just had him pressed to.

"Draco," Harry said, testing out the name on his tongue for the first time, which caught Draco's attention and he looked into Harry's smiling face. "You've seen me in these before. Every time I get onto the train in September and off it in June."

"Yes, but before it was just comical, and I thought you were trying to go for some stupid muggle trend that I didn't know about. But, I can now see that that's not the case. Where did you get these?"

"My cousin."

"Harry, are you trying to tell me that your cousin in an ape?"

"Haha, no. He's more the size of a baby whale." Harry said chuckling, Draco just looked confused. "My uncle and cousin are both rather large, and I, well, I am not. My uncle gave me Dudley's old clothes because he didn't want to have to spend any more money than needed on someone of our kind."

"Our kind? Your uncle knows you're gay?"

"Oh god no! I hate to think of what would happen if they did find out. No, I mean Wizards."  
"He is related to Wizards and yet he dislikes us?"

"Only by marriage, but my aunt, my mother's sister, is worst. And _dislikes_ is putting it lightly."

"Harry, what happens during the summer?" Draco asked, searching Harry's eyes for the answer. He saw the pain living with his muggle relations reflected in the emerald orbs, which had taken a haunted, distant look to them. A look that Draco did not like to see at all.

"Nothing Draco." Harry whispered, dropping his gaze slightly.

"Harry, if muggles are harming you there are steps you can take to be free of them."

"I can't Draco. It's…complicated." Draco could see that he was going to get nowhere fast with Harry on this particular topic so he changed tactics.

"Well, first things first. We need to get you new clothes Seeker." Draco said, smiling at the thought of shopping, and pulled Harry out of the ally where they had been hiding.

"Wait! Draco!"

"What?" Draco said, his hand still clasped in Harry's.

"I can't just walk around, let me…"

"No. You are with me, no one will question it."

"What about report it back?"

"There is a lot that you need to learn, don't worry, your safety is not in danger here." Draco said and continued to pull Harry down the street. Harry gave up trying to stop the other seeker and jogged a little to stand next to Draco, causing Draco to smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Well Seeker, you need new clothes, and I'm guessing by extension, new robes."

"Okay…"

"I know the best shop in London to do both." Draco said simply, still walking at a brisk pace. Harry smiled but he kept up with the taller boy's stride. Draco led them further into the darken street until they came to an ornate sign that hung above an equally ornate door.

"Draco, I don't have enough money with me to buy anything here."

"Harry, this is a gift, your birthday is tomorrow is it not?" Draco said, a friendly smirk on his face.

"You want to buy me a birthday present?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Again why?" Harry said, pulling on Draco's hand to keep him from entering the shop.

Draco sighed but turned to look Harry in the eye. "Because I want to. Because I've always wanted to. I'm making up for lost time."

"Draco, I…I don't…"

"Harry," Draco said, cupping Harry's face. "Do you really want to have this conversation now, or will you allow me to spoil you rotten without a fight?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the no fighting part but I think I might let you spoil me." Harry said with a laugh.

"Excellent! Let's go." Draco said still smiling, he kissed Harry lightly then pulled him into the shop. The shop was much nicer than its Diagon Ally counterpart. The whole store was paneled in mahogany wood, the floor was covered in dark marble with white and gold swirled into it. The entire shop oozed money and power. A small bald man hurried out of the back room at the sound of the bell over the door ringing as Draco and Harry entered the store. He was dressed in fine black satin robes with silver embroidery. He rushed forward and bowed when he saw the young Malfoy heir.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to have you here. What can I do for you today?"

"Boones. My friend here needs a completely new wardrobe."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, if you would sir," Boones motioned for Harry to follow him back to the three-fold mirror where Mr. Boones planed on measuring Harry. Harry walked behind the small man after a little encouragement from Draco.

An hour later Harry was finally done being the pincushion of one Mr. Boones and the less than eager model of Draco Malfoy. Yet, Draco seemed happy at what had been bought, and Boones was more than happy with the amount of money he had made. Draco had forced Harry to get ten pairs of dress slacks, ten pairs nice jeans, twenty button down shirt all in different colors, twenty casual shirts, new socks, boxer-briefs, several new pairs of shoes, several dress robes, school robes, and a new set of workout gear and Quidditch robes. Bags and boxes were stacked around the tired teen and he sat in a chair waiting on Draco to finish paying the bill.

"Come on Harry, time to go."

"Finally!"

"Oh we aren't done yet Seeker."

"What?"

"We need to work on you're living arraignments."

"Draco, I've already told you that it's complicated. I can't leave their home, it's not safe."

"Good thing for you I know some place that is a lot safer."

"I'm not going to Dumbledore."

"And I wasn't asking you too, no my father is more than willing to help in this sticky situation."

"Draco, your father hates me, not to mention he serves the one man who is trying to kill me."

"Like I said before Seeker, you have much to learn." Draco pulled Harry into another kiss, vanished the bags and boxes then apparated them out of the store.

**Now, I haven't given up my other story ****The Chosen****, this was just an idea that I had when talking to a friend about the Harry Potter 'condition'. Tell me if you think this is a good idea or not. I've always liked the idea of Harry acting like he should after everything he's gone through, which has always been (for me) him acting against what everyone thought he should be and how he should act. So, I've always believed that Harry is gay, and has always wanted to act out against those whom tell him what to do, how to act, and what to believe. **

** ~ Vanm Phrye**


End file.
